


Lydia Martin’s Bestiary: Appendix A

by ataratah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Documentation, Fanart, Gen, Lydia-centric, Minor Stiles Stilinksi/Malia Tate, canon pairings - Freeform, derek/stiles pigtail pulling, scott/derek mutual admiration society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataratah/pseuds/ataratah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia adds portraits and her notes about the pack as an appendix to the bestiary she's been compiling. Everyone else pitches in with marginal notes that are only occasionally helpful.</p><p>Canon compliant with season 4 of Teen Wolf. Be aware that this is full of spoilers for the current season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Martin’s Bestiary: Appendix A

## Part 1: _Kira Yukimura_

Lydia is writing the main entries, Kira is purple, Stiles is blue, Malia is red, and Lydia took the book away before anyone else could write anything (mostly because she didn’t want to find a love sonnet from Scott in her notes later).

## Part 2: _Scott McCall_

Lydia is writing the main text, Kira is purple, Stiles is blue, and Scott McCall’s number 1 fan is using black.

## Part 3: _Malia Tate_

Lydia is writing the main text, Malia is using her red marker, Kira is purple, Stiles is blue, and black is someone who doesn’t appear to have a flattering opinion of Stiles.

## Part 4: _Derek Hale_

Lydia is writing the main text, Malia is using her red marker, Kira is purple, Stiles is blue, black is Derek, and Scott makes his first note in pencil.

## Part 5:  _Lydia Martin_

Lydia is writing the main text, Malia is using her red marker, Kira is purple, Stiles is blue, black is Derek, and Scott is in gray pencil.

##  ~~Part 6: _No_~~

Stiles wants his own entry, if he has to make it himself. Lydia objects.

_Stiles's self portrait by[J.J. Taylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor)_

## Part 6: _Redacted Stilinksi_

Stiles has won his way into the bestiary, despite being human, through sheer persistence (and Lydia’s fear he will continue to deface her book otherwise).

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the character notes in the bestiary reflect my own questions or head-canons... I would have based it entirely on canon... except then I would have just written "???" over and over... (how old is Derek again...?)
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr.


End file.
